To Disappear
by Awesome11
Summary: Romano has a secret, a secret he has never told anyone, something that has been gnawing at him. He will disappear. Prussia is in the boat. Their disappearing day is coming soon. Rated T for people disappearing, no Yaoi
1. To Disappear

There was something that Romano kept a secret from everybody. Something that, if they knew, would make almost everything about him clear.

He would disappear.

It was the cold, hard, truth. Every since his fratello had spent those years with Nono he knew that his grandpa had chosen. A long time ago, before Veneziano had come into the picture, Grandpa Rome had told Romano something that shook his world. He was told that Rome's power couldn't be held by Romano alone, and that he would get a brother. But, he was also told that eventually one of them would have to be chosen to be the true Italy.

"When will I know which one?!" He had exclaimed. Rome had told him that he would know when the time came, and sure enough, he did. When Veneziano had went with Rome, and then Rome vanished. He had noticed, he was called his other name, Romano, while Veneziano was called Italy. Veneziano was going to become Italy, he was just there to keep some weight off his shoulders until the time came.

However, Romano didn't hate his brother, far from it. He loved Veneziano, he felt bad for his little brother, that he had such a bad big brother, one that he couldn't look up to. Romano was frustrated that he couldn't be better, but he'd do his best. It just wasn't his forte.

Then there was Germany, ugh, he hated him, but for a good reason. Deep inside he was happy to see that Veneziano had a tough friend like him, even if Romano didn't have any friends. But most of him was afraid. Because with Germany's help, Italy was growing stronger, and Romano was slowly becoming more and more aware that 'south Italy' was becoming smaller. He was slowly starting to disappear.

He tried to hold on, he didn't want to disappear. He was a sour puss, he'll admit it, but really, he just didn't want everyone to remember him like that. He was like an honorary fourth member of the bad touch trio, those three, even France though was a perv, were the closest people he had to friends.

Spain was like a uncle to him, he would always be there. France caused some… interesting things to happen every day, whether it was getting thrown out of wall-mart of being thrown into jail. Finally, Prussia helped him to feel a bit better about himself, and he was happy to know someone was in the same metaphorical boat as him, going down the same river.

Not many people knew this, but a long time ago, after Prussia had been dissolved, he had asked Prussia why he was still around. Prussia had then told him that when East Germany is enough like West Germany, he'd disappear. Romano had then told him that he was in the same situation. At least Romano wasn't alone-

"Ve~ fratello…" Romano was disturbed from his thoughts as his door creaked open to reveal a distressed Veneziano. What was he doing here, it was one in the morning.

"What do you want?" He asked, coming out harder than he had meant.

"I had a nightmare." Veneziano then proceeded to sit next to Romano on his bed.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"I dreamed that you were suddenly gone." Guilt tugged at Romano, but he needed to stay strong. He swallowed.

"I won't leave you alone Fratello." Romano said, hugging Veneziano and stoking his hair, his heart sinking, because he knew he would leave his brother. He felt a familiar lightening sensation as the voices of his people became slightly smaller as what was south Italy became slightly smaller as well. He knew he was going to disappear, soon.

* * *

**sad and short, I know, I'm evil. So, this is a one shot, but, if enough people REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW I WILL MAKE THIS A STORY :3 hope you liked it**


	2. World Meeting

Romano got out of bed. It was January first, 2012. He yawned loudly and stretched, feeling oddly out of breath, wait, not so oddly, this hadn't been a new occurance for a while. There had been a time when he could run for miles and not even have to hardly breathe, but that was before the reunion, before it was time to slowly disappear into the background and let Veneziano take over.

He sighed as he got dressed in his tan uniform. Today was the first meeting of the year, Germany was the one who planned these, and he was weird like that, if it was the first one of the year, it would be on the first day of the year.

Veneziano had already left earlier, Germany and Japan coming to make sure he wasn't late. A honk of a car sounded through the apartment in America he was staying at for the meeting. He quickly grabbed his briefcase with all of his paperwork in it, though he doubted he'd even get a chance to speak, he almost never did.

Locking the door behind him he headed into a red convertible, Spain's car. Shot gun was already taken by France, so he sat in the back next to Prussia. Honorary Bad Touch Trio, remember? He looked at the Albino next to him. He had dark bag under his eyes and only managed a half hearted smile, his hair disheveled.

Romano gave a similar look back, the new year wasn't treat the other disappearing nation well either. France and Spain were avidly talking in the front, so Romano was glad to have an excuse not to talk. The ride to America's big meeting building was short, and they hopped out of the car and into the building.

Most of the people were already in their seat, with the exception of the few fighting nations. Romano took his seat between Veneziano and Spain. AS usual the actual nations talked non-sense while he just sat there. However, 15 minutes before the lunch break, the strangest feeling came over him.

A shiver ran up his spine, and the feeling of knives carving their way into his body overcame his senses. Everywhere there was pain, and a hollowness like no other appeared in him. Where his people normally were, their voices like a calming background noise, was gone.

And that hurt worse than the thousand non-existent knives being stabbed in his body.

An unbidden scream escaped his throat as he brought his hands to head. 'Bring them back!' was his thoughts. 'were are they?' he dimly was aware of the seat falling backward, his throat becoming sore, but the screams continued.

"Fratello!"

"Roma!" The words meant nothing to him, it wasn't helping, he couldn't move his legs, it hurt too much just sitting there, on the world meeting hall's ground. The words did nothing, he needed his people voices!

"Hey, I just went to the-"

"-Heard that you and-"

"So much homework-"

Romano took his first deep breath in so long, or had it been so long, he stole a glance at his watch. Two minutes. Suddenly Spain and Veneziano were asking him if he was okay, the other nations were surrounding him. He looked up in panic. Suddenly someone surged through the crowd. A certain albino appeared by his side.

"Calm down, Romano, I know it's un-awesome, but get used to it, the attacks don't stop. Here," Prussia didn't wait for Rromano to respond as he shoved a doughnut into his hand. "Comfort food." And then his friend was gone, and he was left to remember the worst feeling in the world, nothing, as his friends and family tried to help him, but they would never understand how painful disappearing was.

At the lunch break Feliciano, being surprisingly stern, sent Romano back to the apartment. The nations proceeded to eat lunch (while fighting over the smallest things). During the break England started to mutter to himself. Wondering, America and Canada chose to investigate. Canada was curious. America wanted to make fun of whatever it was.

"What's wrong, England?" Canada asked. Said older nation looked up at Canada.

"Oh, nothing much." Indeed, upon being closer to England they say it looked like he was more contemplating something, not really bothered. "Is it possible for capitals or cities to have personifications, you know, like us nations?"

"Oooh, oooh! I know!" Spain butted in, raising his hand frantically.

"Yes, Spain?" England looked over at the new addition to their group.

"The answer is yes!" He said happily.

"Wait, really?" England asked, surprised. Suddenly France and Prussia came over. Why would the Bad Touch Trio know the answer?

"Of Course mon ami, but it has only happened once. An old nation had known he was coming toward his death, and he wanted to have a worthy successor. He used an art that is lost in time, creating a personification of his capital city. However, it only partially worked. It turned out that when he would die there was too much land for his chosen personification, so another chibi nation came into being, a natural born one, and he left to raise that one. Those two personifications took over his land." France looked over at Prussia.

"that powerful old nation was know as Rome, his capital city, Rome, was known as romano, and the natural personification is known as Veneziano." England's eyes widened.

"So that's why there's two personifications for Italy!" He exclaimed. His eyes darted to Italy, talking with the rest of the ex-axis nations. "Do you think they'll ever become one?" He asked. Prussia suddenly looked down at the ground as if it was highly interesting.

"No." The albino spoke up. "They weren't ever one to begin with, remember? If anything, one of them will disappear to make the nation one."

"Sounds like you've thought a lot about this." England raised one of his huge eyebrows.

"Very keen of you, but that piece of information is not awesome enough to get you anywhere." Prussia said, leaving with France. England thought for a second. 'wait, Prussia is East Germany now, but he can't become the same person as Germany so… is he afraid he'll disappear?'

* * *

**Yeah, first real chapter, I hope you liked it, please review :3**


End file.
